


Confessions

by raviolitomyjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Jeankasa Week, prompt from like forever ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitomyjaeger/pseuds/raviolitomyjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Either Eren or Armin walks in on Jean confessing to Mikasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was to have either Armin or Eren walk in Jean confessing to Mikasa. I hope this is okay.

“Mikasa,” he’s almost starting to regret telling her to meet him here. His mouth feels dry and it’s already getting hard to talk. _I’ve only said her name at this point. I could back out._

_No. No, Jean, this is your last chance before you go to the inner walls._

“I thought I should tell you how I actually feel.” He takes a deep breath and studies her face. She still has the same stony expression as usual. “It’s not that I like only your hair.” _Jean, oh my God you’re such a loser are you not capable of saying something coherent around Mikasa you’ve known her for three years seriously what the hell._

He takes a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing.

Neither of them knows that Armin is outside the door. (Lucky for them, Eren isn’t with him. He would’ve barged in and slammed Jean into a wall, most likely with a few punches or kicks here and there. It wouldn’t be the best way to end their time together as trainees.)

Armin feels bad for listening, but he’d heard Jean say Mikasa’s name and been curious as to what was going on. He presses his ear against the door, careful not to lean on it too much and open it.

“I, uh. Sorry. I kind of practiced this whole thing in my head and it worked but when I’m around you I forget how to speak.”

_She’s still giving me the same look as before oh God I messed up I messed up I mean I guess that’s fine because we won’t see each other after tomorrow but._

“Jean,” she says—it’s the first thing she’s said since they met up—“That’s really sweet and all, but you’re going to the inner walls. Even if it could work, it wouldn’t.” There’s a small smile on her face ( _Maybe I didn’t mess up?)._ “And even if we were going to the same military division, there wouldn’t be time for a relationship.”

Armin’s leaning against the door more than he’d realized. Mikasa’s reply had caught him off guard. She didn’t turn him down necessarily, but it’s not like she said yes. (His confessions tended to result in a very unamused Mikasa and an overly flustered and embarrassed Jean.) The door opens and he feels himself slipping. He catches himself and stands up straight, eyes meeting Jean’s and then Mikasa’s.

He opens his mouth and closes it, trying to form words. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to I was walking past and I heard and I won’t tell Eren anything I’m sorry bye.” He turns and walks out, stumbling across the threshold.

“At least it wasn’t Eren,” Jean mutters. He glances back at Mikasa as he makes his way to the door, now swung wide open. “So, was that a yes or a no?”


End file.
